Phoenix
by carazyladee
Summary: The story of Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black, a girl who was misunderstood, just trying to find herself, and a boy who gave his all only to have it taken away. They deserve some happiness too. Jacob/Leah Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful.

Everyone always told her she was beautiful. Or at least… that's what they used to say. Until she became this… this bitter creature, full of rage and pain. Sometimes she imagined herself as a block of ice, or stone statue, unfeeling, unloving… just cold.

But how? How do you go from being on top of the world, senselessly in love, looking forward to the future, and then bam! You've hit rock bottom… all it takes is a moment, or a word, or a look in his eyes…

Hurt didn't begin to describe it, sad didn't begin to describe it. She'd forgotten what it felt like to laugh, with the bold happiness of someone who truly feels content.

Now, Leah Clearwater had become far from beautiful, or happy, she was lost.

She knew what everyone thought, "Poor girl", "Poor thing", "It's heartbreak". And if they didn't think that, like the pack, then they despised her. The only people who had faith in her were her mom, and Seth.

She lay in her bed as the sun rose outside signalling another day. She sat up slowly, her dark eyes alert since she'd been awake for awhile now. She always had trouble sleeping. She got out of bed, not feeling the chill, dressed in her underwear and a tank top. Her thin body moved gracefully to the bathroom.

Throwing on a T-shirt and some jeans, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was on the telephone, already dressed for work. She smile briefly at Leah then returned to her conversation. Leah poured herself a giant bowl of cereal and put some bread into the toaster. On the fridge was a picture of her dad and her on the dock. It'd started to rain, and they were both wet, and grinning from ear to ear, her dad holding the large fish they'd managed to catch that day. She remembered how she was supposed to be doing something else that day, maybe going out with some friends or something, but instead she'd decided to go fishing. Presently she tore her gaze from it, sticking her head in the refrigerator. Even now looking at it made her eyes burn.

While she was sitting at the table with her meal, Seth trudged down the stairs, and her mom hung up the phone.

"Morning honey." she said brightly, though Leah wasn't sure to which "honey" she referred.

"Morning mom." Seth replied.

"Well, I have to run. I won't be home too late tonight, maybe about six, you guys be good, I'll see you later. I love you!" she called, making her way out the door.

Leah put another spoonful of cereal into her mouth as Seth sat at the table. He was looking intensely at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to Sam and Emily's for breakfast, everyone's gonna be there. Do you… want to come?" Even after all this time, his name still bit at her. She creased her forehead, a natural habit at this point.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked sarcastically. He shrugged,

"Come on Leah…"

"Oh give me a break." she sighed. He did too then, and stood.

"Fine, but we're going on a patrol tonight, and Sam says he wants you to be there."

"Ok, whatever." He glared at her, then left.

She shook her head when he was gone. He was her brother, and she did care about him a lot. She remembered how it had scared him when she'd nearly gotten herself killed by one of those bloodsuckers, he'd been in so much agony, terrified for her life, and he couldn't do anything. She'd heard his voice in her head. And then Jacob had saved her. The thought alone made her blood boil. She hated feeling helpless or vulnerable. Jacob… he was in love with one of them. Though she mightn't actually be one of them yet, she would be soon enough.

But Leah pushed those thoughts aside and finished her breakfast.

040486028475969476085769865918365847320136534872607538658756027852658721637106

That evening she made her way through the woods towards Sam's house where the others were already. She'd decided to stay in human form, she enjoyed walking, it was refreshing, a nice escape, especially in these dense forests. The cool evening breeze tickled her, but she still only sported a simply T-shirt and jeans. She'd stopped being worried about her appearance awhile back.

Leah inhaled the smells of the woods, the dampness, the sharpness. She listened to the sounds, her feet crunching over the ground, birds in the tress. She let it all consume her, let her coldness drain away till she was nearly the girl she remembered. She liked this person much better.

Regrettably she exited the woods and approached the tiny house. She reached the front door, but simply waited there. Her long hair blew in the breeze and she stood there. Suddenly the door burst open emitting the group of boisterous males. They were laughing and talking loudly, their voices echoing in the evening. Seth saw her first and smiled.

"Hey Leah." Jared said. She nodded.

"Turned anyone to stone tonight?" Quil asked, laughing.

"No but you can be my first victim." she bit out. She rarely gave in to their teasing, but she felt on edge that night. He grinned at her,

"I'd love to see you try."

"Don't push me." she growled, low. The others only laughed. Seth threw her a lopsided smile, and her hearth warmed slightly.

"That's enough." Sam called, finally coming out of they house. She took a breath, and looked at him. He looked the same, always the same. And although she'd been with him plenty of times, it just didn't get easier. He nodded briefly at her, then led the group away from the house.

Leah felt Emily's eyes burning into her through the curtains, but she couldn't bring herself to look back. So she just let go, broke free, in sync with the rest of them, and let her body feel freedom. All she had to do was run.

03095720957493876982658983207283065387265378016574164318745034274382937825637567

A few hours later, they walked back towards the house, down one of the main roads. It was late by that time, and they were all back in human form. Another night had passed uneventfully, besides the constant bickering. At one point Leah had thought she smelt something, but she lost it too quickly.

In front of her on the road Jared and Embry talked animatedly to Seth. Behind her Sam and Jacob talked in low tones. They were always serious.

"I'll go ahead of you guys, and let Emily know we're coming." Sam said suddenly, runny ahead of them, soon enough he was gone.

"Ha ha, which is code for, I want to make out with her while you guys aren't around." Jared snorted, then glanced sharply at her, "Oh… sorry." he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Leah said bitterly, not looking at him. His gaze narrowed,

"I was trying to be nice, but I guess you don't deserve even that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, glaring at him. They others had gotten suddenly quiet, and they were slowing down.

"I mean, get over it. You can only be empathetic for so long, then it just becomes ridiculous."

"You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah I do, I can read your mind remember!"

"But you'll never know what it's like to be in my shoes!"

"Guys! Guys!" Jacob said, trying to push Jared back.

"There you go, letting Jacob come and save you again! Because you're always getting into things that you shouldn't be!" Jared yelled, standing his ground, but just barely.

"If you had been through even _half_ of the things I have in your pampered little-"

"Oh, woe is me! Cry me a river!" They were both shaking by this point, and Leah could feel her control wavering, her muscles vibrating.

"Jared, calm down." Seth said firmly, grabbing Leah's hand. "Come on Leah, don't worry about it." He said soothingly.

"Forget it!" she said, ripping her wrist from his grasp and turning away. "I'm sick of this!" she stated as she stalked away.

"Oh sure, walk away, just like a girl!" Jared called.

"Jared!" Jacob yelled, but it was too late.

Leah froze and turned around, her pulse racing, hands shaking, and her gaze narrowed on him. She growled and ran at him, her body exploding with a loud ripping sound. Giving in to her anger she sped towards him, and in seconds he'd transformed, the others forced to back off. They jumped at each other, thoughts indistinguishable in the blindness of rage. She clawed at his belly, biting his neck. He flipped her off, biting at her exposed nape. She felt a slight stinging where he scratched her, but it hardly registered. She knew that he was larger than her, but she was certain her anger was much stronger. She pinned him to the ground, her claws digging into his flesh. He howled and freed himself. They went at each other again. Suddenly Leah was being torn from him and thrown to the ground. Sam's loud thoughts glared in her mind, like a splash of cold water.

_STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! _

Leah shook herself, slowly calming down, her thoughts clearing. She realized suddenly that it was Jacob who'd grabbed her roughly, and he was still standing imposingly above her, while Sam stood near Jared. Sam's anger and disappointment washed over them in waves.

_I cannot believe you two. _He thought bitterly.

Leah's guilt burnt away, and she glared icily at him. He looked sadly at her.

_I never wanted- _he began

_Save it._ Leah said, cutting him off.

She stood, feeling her wounds healing already. Jacob looked warily at her, but she shrugged it off and sped away, disappearing into the night, ignoring their thoughts calling out to her.

6589260575829579386785206523875926478302658706873625873465676547357301563478154

Jacob sat in Sam's kitchen staring out the window. Though it really was Emily's kitchen, she did all the cooking, and she'd decorated it. At the moment she was stirring a stew in a huge pot on the stove. Sam stood in front of the kitchen table, too agitated to sit down, looking at Jacob.

"We can't go on like this." Sam stated. Jacob nodded,

"Yeah. I know."

"I mean, we've always had disagreements, but yesterday was serious, they were really trying to hurt each other. If we hadn't stepped in…"

"I know." Jacob repeated, his dark gaze moving to stare into the space before him.

"Well… someone needs to talk to her." Jacob laughed humourlessly,

"Why don't you. You seem to be the only one willing to give her the time of day."

Sam was silent for a long moment.

"I… I owe at least that to her…" he said quietly. Jacob sighed. Sam blinked, coming out of his stupor,

"Anyway. Tomorrow the Cullen's have asked for our help. They think they've found a scent near one of our borders, and leading north."

"Great. Where are we meeting them?" Sam paused as Jake looked him in the eye.

"We, as in Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth and I, are going to be meeting them near their home, you on the other hand are, staying here."

"What?" Jacob asked, sitting up straight.

"You're going to be staying here, with Leah."

"Are you serious?!" Jacob asked, standing from his chair.

"I'm very serious." He replied, sounding very much like Jacob's father.

"What the hell Sam?"

"Look, just… just stay with her. I know she won't come after yesterday, and I don't want her doing anything stupid. And I trust you."

"I'm not being a bloody babysitter to a sulking drama queen! Why can't Seth do it?"

"Because Seth has had to deal with her enough, he needs some freedom, to not worry about his sister. And in any case, she's not a burden, she's just hurting."

"This is ridiculous." Jacob said in a low voice.

"Deal with it. You might be surprised." Sam stated calmly.

9792675082657823056807395748329503478329653829-6358392-58632785693-26575678683402


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix 

Chapter 2

Disclaimer (I guess I forgot this the first time): Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so bare, but I just had to get it out of my system. Anyways, I adore this pairing, I always felt sorry for Leah and I feel like we never really get to see anything from her point of view. And of course Jacob gets completely unfairly treated as well. So here's a little story for them

"Sam I'm not a child." Leah said firmly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Really, could've fooled me by the way you're acting right now."

She winced, hurt, and his gaze instantly softened.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm not trying to patronize you, but I think it would be best if Jacob stayed with you today. Just trust me ok, and for once don't be difficult." She exhaled through her nose and looked away from him.

"Fine, whatever." she mumbled.

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

With that he left. He hardly ever came to her house anymore. It was so odd. But she hated the thought that maybe he thought she couldn't take care of herself, or, worse yet, that she needed to be monitored, lest she do something stupid. She felt bile rising in her throat and quickly shook herself of the feeling.

Seth came running down the stairs then, glancing at her.

"Oh hey…. Was that Sam?… So he told you… Well, it's not so bad. At least now you have company… Leah?"

"Yes?" she said, harsher than she'd intended. He looked at her for a long moment, as though searching her face for something.

"Never mind, forget it." he sighed, walking out the front door. He collided with Jacob on the other side.

"Woah, sorry." Seth said.

"That's cool."

"Have fun. We'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, right. Ok, bye." Jacob said grudgingly. Seth laughed, closing the door. Jacob turned to her where she sat on the couch in the living room.

"Well, if this isn't awkward." he said. The corner of her mouth twitched in acknowledgment, but other than that she made no effort to talk to him. Jacob made his way over, sitting on the chair opposite her. She had her legs tucked up beneath her, her hair was loose as always, and she wore no makeup. Leah was dressed in another nondescript T-shirt and plain jeans. Looking at her now she seemed very vulnerable, and Jacob wasn't sure how to feel. She was undeniably attractive physically, putting no effort into her outward appearance and still looking lovely, but on the inside she was hard. Her dark gaze was focused off in space.

She felt his eyes on her. He was dressed exactly like her. He was a handsome kid, well, young man now. He towered over her, suddenly, just like her brother and all the other guys who were younger than her. But he wasn't as imposing as them, and although he had a fiery temper she knew, he was more diplomatic than, say, Jared. Just like Sam… Leah glanced at him.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. He was almost startled by her voice.

"Umm, no thanks. But could I have some water?" She nodded, and stood up, going to the kitchen. It was odd, this formality all of a sudden. But she'd never been alone with Jacob like this before.

She heard his footsteps behind her as she opened the fridge and pulled out one of the bottles. When Leah turned to look at him, he was staring at the fridge door, more specifically, at the picture. Suddenly he seemed to become aware of her standing their.

"Oh, thanks." he said, taking the bottle from her hand. "How long ago was that? If you don't mind."

"No it's alright. It was, about a year and a half ago."

"Oh, ok. That's, a nice fish." he said, slight admiration in his voice.

"Thanks." she said, barely the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "We were out there for like two hours trying to catch one. When it finally came along… wow. It was so worth it." Her gaze had shifted to the photo. She shook herself from the memory, turning to look at him, realizing that he was looking at her.

"He was a great guy." Jacob stated, taking a gulp of water.

"Mhmm… yeah."

"And you know… he wouldn't want you to be this way." She scowled,

"What way?" she asked, in a deathly low voice, although she knew what he was talking about.

"I just mean… I don't think he'd want to see you so…bitter."

"Look you don't know what the hell you're talking about, so just keep out of it alright." she said icily, stalking out of the kitchen.

"Jeeze Leah, I'm just telling you the truth." She spun around,

"The truth?! What are you talking about? You don't know what my father would want!"

"Well I know what everyone else wants!" He yelled. She glared and stormed away, slamming open the front door and marching out into the slight rain that'd begun to fall.

"Don't walk away! You always walk away! You never deal with it!" he said, following her outside. "Don't ignore me!"

"Fine! What do you want from me?!" she yelled, looking him in the eye.

"I , like the rest of the pack, and your family! Want you to stop sulking and start moving on!"

"Do you think love is like a fucking switch?! That I can just turn it off?!" she screamed throwing her arms up in the air.

"No, but the least you could do is stop being such a BITCH!"

She couldn't help it, she let go, she transformed, just like that. What he'd said had stung deeper than anything she'd heard before, it'd set off some trigger inside of her, and she lost it. He reacted quickly, ducking out of her way long enough to transform himself. She latched onto his back, teeth sinking into the flesh. He thrashed, throwing her off, and began circling her.

_Why does is always have to be a fight?_ he asked.

_Because no one understands, no one cares how I feel. _she replied, following him with her gaze.

_I understand. How do you think I felt when Bella got married?_

_He told me he loved me! He promised he would never hurt me! We were so happy together!_

_She said if it weren't for him, we'd be together._

_She was like a sister to me! And I gave him everything! All I had! At least you never believed that Bella and you would be together forever, at least it wasn't dangled in front of you and then snatched away._

_But it was still real!_

_But their love was their first, you're just stepping in on it, like Emily did to me!_

_That's different!_

_You're delusional!_

_And you're bitter and cynical!_

_What do you care?!_

He growled loudly jumping on her and biting her neck. She clawed viciously at him, but he was relentless, seemingly projecting all his pain and anger into that moment.

_Because I care about you!_

His words thudded in her head, and reached all the way to her cold heart. Her anger dissipated, and she stopped fighting back. He noticed the change in her immediately. She lay motionless, save for her breathing below him. Suddenly she transformed back, until she was lying naked before him. He too changed back, until they were both staring at each other, bare, breathing heavily.

Though she should've felt self-conscious, all she felt was exhausted, and exposed emotionally, like she'd shared some part of herself with him, and vice versa. He slowly leaned toward her, his breath fanning across her face.

"I-I'm…" she mumbled, eyes locking onto his. He silenced her by pressing his lips firmly to her own. It wasn't gentle, not for a moment. It was rough, and demanding from both parties, full of emotion, full of steely passion. Leah poured her heart into that kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair, pressing her chest against his. Jacob tasted her, claimed her, his hand touching her side, her ribs, her arms. Their tongues clashed and battled, much like they had moments before, only neither gained an advantage. At last he broke free, sucking in air. He gazed into her eyes, his own dark with emotion, but there was a slight dimple showing in one side of his face. Leah kissed it, and smiled back, the first real smile she'd had in a very long time.

A/N: Voila. Wow, that really took a lot out of me but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want me to continue, or leave as is. Please review! Until next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix

Chapter 3

The rain continued to poor down around them, soaking their naked forms. He kissed her again, slowly this time, deeply. She responded in turn, tasting the moisture on his lips. He traced her face lightly with his fingers, treating her like something precious, his movements once more touching her in a deeper place. When Jacob pulled back her eyes were moist. He rolled off of her to sit up in the damp grass. Leah studied his profile from the ground. He wasn't the little kid she used to know anymore. He'd grown up suddenly, thrust into an unknown and strange world, torn from everything he thought he knew, and expected to deal with it, to ignore his feelings. She realized that he was just like her.

Leah took one of his hands in hers from where it lay on the ground.

"How long have you…" she began tightly, her voice still choked with unshed tears. He didn't look at her when he responded,

"I'm not sure. Maybe always, maybe only just now. All I know is, this is how I feel." He squeezed her hand tighter.

"I understand."

She sat up too then, wringing out her hair as best she could. She suddenly felt self-conscious, remembering where they were, and stood, searching around for her clothes. Most of them were in shreds on the ground, even her most comfortable jeans! She groaned, frustrated. She could feel his eyes again.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, another smile gracing her lips. He grinned,

"You." She rolled her eyes,

"Come on, let's go inside."

His cheeks were tinged a light pink as he stood and they both ran inside. It had begun to rain harder then, a slight wind whipping through the trees outside the house. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over her shoulders. She turned to look at him, standing awkwardly in her living room. She tried not to look at his gorgeous body and instead focused on his eyes. He was smirking at her, having followed her gaze. Leah bit her lip,

"I'm sure you can borrow something from Seth." She headed upstairs and into her brother's room, rummaging through some of the drawers. Thoughts were swarming around her head, and yet, not the ones she expected. She should've been thinking, _there is a naked boy in my living room who I just made out with in the grass outside._ Instead she was wondering how she hadn't seen this coming? Why did she suddenly feel this way about him? And, more importantly, how _did_ she feel?

"Why so shy around me all of a sudden?" She yelped and spun around.

"Jake! Holy crap!" she said breathlessly. She knew he was quiet but, honestly. He grinned,

"You've never called me that before."

"That's nice." she said dismissively, turning around to face the dresser again. She needed to not look at him anymore, his gaze was intoxicating. "Umm.. This should do." she continued, handing him some plaid pyjama bottoms and a white T-shirt. He took it and she quickly headed out the door.

"I'm just going to change." she called.

"I kinda like that look on you though." he called back from across the hall. She could hear the smile in his voice and shook her head, ignoring the comment. She wasn't used to smiling so much, especially all in one day, but she could get used to it.

89407603727450364827506437285648764372485536543764738603827063872534203625783406

When she opened her door, towel-drying her hair, he was waiting.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha." he replied dryly, pushing past her.

"Hey!"

"I've never seen your room before." he stated, seemingly ignoring her fuming.

"Well great."

"I like it." he continued, examining her desk. Her room was fairly plain. There was a small double bed, a desk, a vanity, and a bookshelf. Her walls were painted a pale orange, which had been there since she turned sixteen. Back then she thought it was less girly, and she was afraid to let boys in her previously bright pink room.

He was now sitting at her desk, looking at the pictures covering it. Most of them were of her and her father, or her brother and mother. A few had some friends, but most of those she'd destroyed a long time ago, because they all had _them_ sealed into photo. Jacob picked one up, examining it closely. It was taken the night of semi-formal, way back in grade ten, thankfully of her and her dad. She was wearing a pale cream dress, the one she'd picked out a year before. Her dad was holding her around the waist, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. She remembered complaining about them wasting time, but then… She knew who was taking that picture, how could she forget? He told her to smile her wonderful smile, and she had, looking into his eyes behind the camera. It hurt her from both ends of the spectrum, her father on one end… and Sam on the other.

"You look beautiful." he said simply, still looking at it. She sat on her bed, or fell rather, her knees suddenly choosing to no longer support her.

"Thanks." she replied tonelessly. He turned to look at her, surprised by her expression.

"Was this semi?"

"Yeah."

He looked earnestly at her, his eyes soft.

"It hurts… doesn't it." It wasn't said like a question. She met his eyes,

"His guilt is the worst."

"Because it doesn't replace love."

"It just cuts deeper."

"Makes it harder to hate him."

She stared at him for a long moment, and she saw herself in his eyes. She nodded, looking down into her lap where her vision blurred from the tears. She heard him move the computer chair towards her, taking her hands in his. They were so warm, so strong. Hers were slim and looked small in his. She wanted to take all his hurt onto herself, but she had so much inside of her already.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"What for?" he asked. She looked up at him,

"All of it. I'm sorry for getting angry at you, I'm sorry for making everyone wary of me, I'm sorry… that she doesn't love you, I'm sorry that I've made everything so difficult… all I wanted… I just felt… I…." she couldn't say anymore, her words were lost in her sobs. Real, wracking sobs, from deep in her chest. She'd never cried like this before, never let all of it go; not when he'd left her, not when her father had died, not even when she found out what she was. But suddenly, feeling so vulnerable with him, knowing someone still cared to know her inside, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

She felt him wrap his big arms around her, pulling her to him till she was in his lap soaking the front of his shirt. He squeezed her tightly, running his fingers through her damp hair, kissing the top of her head. He didn't tell her that it was going to be alright, or that she'd soon feel better, but his heart beating next to hers was more than that.

78075899658035634715762547325649715634257463179564715627543627154632745623794632

Awhile later, after she'd finally cried herself dry, they remained in their embrace. She realized dully that she'd wet the second dry shirt he'd worn that day. But he didn't seem to care. He hadn't said anything, just continued reassuring her with his touch. Eventually she knew her body was going to cramp, so she sat up slowly. Her eyes found his, they were intent, though she was certain hers must look drained.

"I'm hungry." she stated. He laughed lightly, "What?" she asked, not unkindly.

"I haven't heard a word from you in half an hour, I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep or something."

"Yeah… Thanks for-"

"Don't. You don't have to apologize anymore." Leah smiled in relief at him, then leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He frowned when she pulled back, wanting more, but she giggled and stood up.

"Umm, did you just giggle? You, Leah Clearwater?" he asked with false incredulity. Her eyes narrowed and she smacked his forearm,

"Shuddup!" she said, dashing out of the room and hopping down the steps into the kitchen. She began rummaging through the fridge.

"What time is it?" she asked, her head still stuck inside.

"Umm, two-thirty."

She put some leftovers on the counter from dinner; mashed potatoes, baked chicken, steamed vegetables: a boring well-balanced meal, curtsey of her mother. Jake walked up next to her, grabbing some plates from the cupboard. She started popping things into the microwave.

Soon after they were sitting at the dining table eating.

"So, do you think… I dunno, Sam planned this or something?" Jake asked.

"Warsh yeh mea?" she said through a mouthful of food. He frowned, and she gulped down some water, "Sorry, what do you mean?" he smiled briefly,

"I mean, do you think he knew this was going to happen or something?" She snorted,

"I highly doubt he secretly planned a Dr. Phil session." Jake grinned,

"No… but he knew we both needed someone to talk to, and we're both quick to argue…"

"Yeah… I guess so. If that's the case, then I guess we have him to thank." she said thoughtfully, standing to put her plate in the sink.

"Thank, or curse." he replied lightly, following her. She frowned,

"What?"

"Well, I figured cursing was the closest thing to being the opposite of thanking." She irritably shook her head,

"No, no , no, I mean, why on earth would you want to curse him?"

"For putting us in this horrible situation, or, me at least." she spun around,

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said with a glare. He shrugged,

"You know, now I have these crazy feelings for a prima donna who can be a real pain in the ass someti-ow!" he said as she smacked him upside the head.

"Really? I'm a prima donna? And what does that make you? A home wrecker?"

"Oh" he said, putting his hand over his heart, "That was a low blow. Clearly just your drama queen tendencies acting up of course." he said dismissively, patting her on the head. She growled, shoving him in the chest, forcing him back slightly.

"And I suppose you're denial is just some prick tendencies right?" she asked,

"I never said I was perfect." he shot back,

"Yeah far from it." she said bitterly,

"Then I suppose we're even." he replied in a low voice, coming back at her and pinning her hands behind her back before she could smack his arm again. They were nose to nose, breathing slightly laboured. They glared at each other, but neither shook with controlled tremors, so she knew she wasn't truly angry at him.

"Do you enjoy pushing my buttons?" she asked breathlessly. He nodded, smiling widely. His whole body was pressed tightly against her.

"Mhmm. It's a lot more fun than a giggling puddle of mush, I hate chicks like that." he breathed, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Well I can assure you, I'll never be that way." she said quietly, gasping when he bit her lightly, then ran his tongue over the spot.

"Good." he whispered against her skin. She shivered as he kissed his way to the hollow in the base of her throat then back up the other side towards her ear. She strained against his hands, wanting to run her fingers through his soft hair, but he held tight. She giggled again when he kissed her ear then stopped abruptly when he sucked on her earlobe.

"Jake…" she hissed. He chuckled, moving to kiss her full on the lips. Finally he released her hands and she quickly wrapped them around his neck, standing on her toes to reach him. He groaned as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His neck was still straining towards her though, so he quickly grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the counter so they were on eye level. She was a bit startled, but soon resumed, locking her ankles behind his back as he ran his tongue over her teeth. His hands played over her back, up her shoulders, down her sides, touching the exposed skin at her waist, and the warm mounds of flesh on her chest. Her senses were filled with him, his scent, his touch, the sound of his breathing. She hadn't felt like this in ages, but it was so overwhelming, so much more intense than what she'd felt with Sam. She wanted to burn herself into him, get close enough to touch his soul.

Suddenly he ripped away from her with a groan, spinning so his back was to her. She almost moaned in protest when the front door opened and Seth, Embry and Paul came in. Leah's face flushed and she quickly hopped off the counter, finger combing her hair. The others didn't notice them at first, thankfully, giving them time to straighten themselves out. It was Seth who first saw them standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Oh hey." he said. They mumbled some response. "Whatsup?"

Jake opened his mouth to answer but was quickly cut off by Paul,

"Man Jake you are so lucky you missed it today. Boring! We found nothing." he said, flopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah, we were basically chasing a shadow all day. But I dunno, Sam seemed pretty determined to stay out as long as possible." Seth added, reaching into the fridge next to Leah. "Umm.. Jake, why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked suddenly, causing the others to look at him. He flushed slightly, then recovered.

"Um, my clothes got wet in the rain, I had to grab something from my house, and it'd already started to come down."

"Oh, ok." Seth replied, then took in his sister, in sweats and a tank top, and raised an eyebrow in question. She shrugged,

"I went with him." she replied. There was an awkward silence, filled with unasked questions.

"Where are the others?" Jacob said, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Back at Sam's." Embry replied. "We came by to make sure you two were still alive."

Paul laughed,

"Yeah, what did you guys do anyway? You look like you're still in one piece, I'm amazed." Jacob shrugged, ignoring the jibe.

"Nothing really."

Seth looked questioningly at Leah but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I told Kim I'd meet her later, so I'm going." Paul said, stretching. Embry stood as well,

"I'll go with you." he said, "Jake, you coming?"

"Euh, no I'll stay a bit, help with the dishes from lunch." Paul and Embry snickered together,

"Yeah ok, bye." And they left.

Seth looked from Jake to his sister,

"Umm.. I guess I'll leave you two to wash dishes then." he said in a puzzled voice before going upstairs. The pair looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

A/N: There we go! FIRSTLY! Thanks so much to the reviewers, though few, your comments still mean a lot. And you guys certainly hopped on it fast. SECONDLY! I apologize for the slight fluff, but I figured they both must have a lot of things pent up inside them, and it needs to come out. And LASTLY! Please review! I would like to hear your feedback, what did you like, not like, what do want to see, etc. Just let me know J Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She awoke the next day to a knocking on her door. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the light streaming in through the window.

"Leah honey?"

"Mmmm" she groaned in response, turning to face her mother in the doorway.

"It's nearly 10, you're usually up by now. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm off to work, I think Seth went out earlier. Have a good day. I love you." she said then turned to leave.

"Mom!" Leah said, sitting up suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked as she reappeared in the doorway.

"I love you too." Her mother smiled warmly in response. After she'd left Leah stretched widely. This was the first night in a long time that she'd actually slept all through the night, she hadn't even dreamt. She didn't puzzle over this long though, simply got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she was downstairs eating breakfast. It was a beautiful Thursday morning in La Push. She felt, invigorated, expectant, things she'd forgotten how to feel. After she'd eaten she took a long hot shower, washed her hair, and changed into a nice pair of skinny jeans and a blouse she hadn't worn in forever. She even decided to put on some mascara and lip gloss, but left her hair down and straight as always.

Marching out the front door she hopped into her tiny car and just drove. The sun continued to hold reign over the day, lighting up the slumbering world, lighting up her insides. She sped down the narrow roads, through the tall trees, along the cliffs, looking at the billowing waves below in all their glory. When she finally pulled into the driveway, she wasn't certain how she'd gotten there anymore, or even how she'd remembered to find it. She walked up the path coming to the front door. She hadn't been there in ages. After a few knocks the front door opened. She was surprised to see, not Billy, but Jacob. He seemed a bit surprised to see her, but smiled,

"Hey."

"Hi." He was dressed in plaid pyjama pants and a black T-shirt, his hair messier than usual. He took in her appearance, then met her dark gaze again. "I'm sorry I didn't call or something, I just…" He laughed lightly,

"Don't be ridiculous, come on." He took her warm hand in his and pulled her inside. The small living room was comforting today. She sat on the couch, watching as he want into the adjoining kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"No thanks, I just had breakfast."

"Alright, well I'm starving." She rolled her eyes, laughing,

"Surprise surprise." she stated. He grinned too. "Just don't burn yourself, I don't think you're that great of a cook." He cocked an eyebrow at her,

"I wouldn't be so sure."

She enjoyed this lightness she felt around him, like they'd been this close forever. They continued to joke back and forth until he sat at the small table, eating.

"So, I was thinking." She said, standing from the couch and making her way over to him.

"Uh oh." he said grimly. She rolled her eyes at him, then continued,

"We should probably tell everyone about us… before they find out, you know… the other way."

Jacob remained silent for a moment, staring into space, then finally said,

"Yeah, you're right."

"I mean, if you're not ready, then that's cool, but, I don't know, I think it would be best, make it less awkward." He turned to face her in his chair,

"Leah, I've never felt this way about anyone, of course I can't wait to tell everyone." she smiled,

"Me too." she stepped closer to him as he casually put his arms around her small waist. " and besides, I think they may have an idea after your brilliant tactfulness last night." she continued, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, you're just full of jokes this morning." she nodded. "By the way, you look beautiful today." she smiled as he ran a hand up her side to cup her cheek and pull her face down to his. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, savouring the newness of it at first, then deepening. Leah's back was half bent, so she moved to straddle his lap, pulling herself closer to him. He ran his hands up and down her back while she returned the favour. The kiss grew in intensity until he had to break away to breathe, trailing his hot mouth down her neck, across one shoulder, biting slightly every so often

"Mmm… Jake…"

She was breathing heavily, wanting to feel more of him. She suddenly pushed him back from her, ignoring the slightly confused look in his eyes as she pulled his shirt up over his head. Although she'd already seen all this and more, she drank him in. Leah then ran her fingers over the toned flesh, down his chest, over his abs. His skin jumped slightly under her soft touch and she grinned, kissing the hard planes above his heart. His breath hitched slightly in his throat when her tongue swirled across his skin.

"Leah…" he nearly growled. Although he was momentarily immobilized from her sudden taking over he recovered, quickly sliding his hands up under her shirt, and over the aching mounds of flesh. She moaned at the sudden movement but continued her torture. He pulled out, starting to undo the buttons on the front of the delicate shirt, his fingers brushing against her burning skin. She pulled away from his chest to smash her mouth to his again. His fingers undid the last button on the shirt and he eased her shoulders out of it, leaving her in a simple black bra. He pulled back from her mouth again to trail kisses down her throat and then the valley between her breasts. At last he turned his attention towards one of them, sucking it through the thin material of her bra. She moaned again, just as he reached behind her and flicked it open. He returned his mouth to her now bare flesh, sending shivers down her spine and-

BRRRRINNG!

The pair shot up together as the telephone rang, breaking through their haze, but just slightly. Their gaze locked, his fiery, hers glazed.

"It…. It might be Billy." Jacob said, his voice thick with emotion. She gritted her teeth and nodded mutely. He eased her off his lap, making his way over to the source of the ever present ringing.

"Hello?" he said sharply, picking up the receiver. "Oh hey." he continued. Leah flopped back in the chair for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Jake continued to mumble in the phone. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and he looked irresistible, his brow furrowed, chest bare. She stood from the chair, coming up to him.

"Yeah… yeah ok." he said, trying not to stare at her. She smiled slyly, running her fingers over his front. He swallowed loudly, but continued to speak. "Yeah I know." She began kissing the side of his neck, running her tongue over his pulse. His voice cracked slightly and she smiled. "Well… why don't you talk to them yourself?" he said into the phone, his voice shaking slightly. Then in her boldness, she smoothed the palms of her hands down his stomach, past his waist and over the bulge in his pants. "Fuck." he muttered, closing his eyes. "Yeah….y-yeah sorry, I'm, ah, fine." he bit out, fixing her with his moody eyes, clearly warning her. She laughed lightly, continuing her ministrations, careful not to speed up or slow down. "O-ok. Yeah, ah, see you then." he quickly slammed down the phone and grabbed her wrists, stopping her movements.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. She smiled,

"Maybe." His gaze narrowed and he spun them, pushing her against the wall.

"Two can play that game." he whispered, grinding himself into her. She whimpered, trying to touch him, but he still had her hands in his. She bit her lip, trying not to sound so desperate, but he was ruthless, biting her neck, brushing his lips across hers, but never giving her enough stimulation, as her lower body was still on fire.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." she conceded. He smirked, then pulled away. She frowned,

"That was Sam on the phone."

"Oh."

"We all need to get over there. I figured it'll probably be a good time to tell them."

"Alright."

They were both still hot and aching, and she communicated this in her eyes. He gulped,

"But, a few more minutes won't matter." he rasped, pressing against her once more.

8997904627689846872365743829657348634732865483256347825643782564738564783564783

Leah drove them in her car to Sam's house. After pulling into the driveway, she simply stared at it in silence. He took her hand in his,

"I know this must be hard." he said. She nodded mutely,

"Yeah… but I can do it."

"I know. Here, you stay here for a minute, I'll be right back." he said, turning to unlock the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, gripping his hand tighter. He turned to look at her,

"Just trust me, ok?" She nodded slowly,

"Ok." He smiled, kissing her lightly, then left.

Leah sighed into the remaining silence. She wracked her fingers through her hair over and over. Then finally decided she couldn't breathe and got out of the car. She inhaled deeply, pacing back and forth. She glanced nervously at the cabin, then began walking away, till she stopped and sat in the grass nearby. Suddenly she heard the door open, and was relived.

"Leah?" whoever's voice she'd been expecting, it certainly wasn't that one. Leah turned slowly to see the girl she's once thought of as her sister, walking towards her. She was still one of the prettiest girls Leah knew, despite her scars. She still evoked all those feelings of trust, layered by betrayal. Emily approached her warily, coming to stand next to her.

"Hey." Leah said quietly.

"Hi. Could I sit?" Emily asked. Leah nodded. She even smelt the same, the air stirring as she sat down next to her. The pair remained silent for a long moment.

"So…" Emily began, "Jake… he, he said you guys, are together." Leah nodded again. Emily laughed lightly, "Poor Seth, at first he seemed angry, but then I think he was happy, knowing that you are. He cares about you so much."

"I know." Leah replied.

"Then Jacob said you had something to tell me." Leah smiled slightly, realizing what he'd done,

"Yeah, I do." She sighed, turning to look at Emily in the eye. Her face was deeply concerned, and hopeful, "Emily…. I just wanted you to know that…. I forgive you." she said. The other girl's eyes lit up, but she remained silent, sensing that there was more. "I know I've given you a hard time, and I'm not asking for your sympathy, I really just want to be your friend again." Emily smiled,

"Of course Leah." she said, her voice thick with tears. Leah smiled too. Then they were hugging and crying. Neither sure who was comforting who.

"I've really missed you." Emily said.

"Same" Leah choked out. Soon they were laughing wetly at the whole situation, and eventually crying again. In the end Leah felt like she'd regained something very close to her that she hadn't even realized she'd lost.

76950267592076904363479245732843869467562784219647821658745672856427864718567486

Jake watched as Emily and Leah joked and laughed together inside the tiny living room of the cabin. Although he knew things weren't perfect, and that fixing relationships takes time, it was better than nothing. He also knew that she wanted to talk to Sam, but that would have to wait. Sam was just revelling in the fact that Leah had willingly come into the house, far less that she was talking to her "sworn enemy's wife". The pack hadn't reacted quite like he'd expected; instead of completely freaking, they'd sort've laughed and congratulated him. Leah and Jared had assumed a silent truce, even though they were arguing within minutes, but it wasn't hostile.

Just then Seth came up to him.

"Hey, you know, cause I'm her brother I have to say it." He said. Jake frowned,

"Say what?"

"If you hurt her, I'll break your neck." Seth said, grinning. Jake laughed,

"Alright. I swear I won't."

"Good. I'm glad we got that over with."

5634742707653748048105813410381436758341674813056731805463781563781568731568718

A/N: Don't worry, that's not the end, not even close! As always, let me know what you want to see, what you think etc. Also, in case you were wondering if Sam did plan that whole situation, you'll find out soon enough. AND, specifically for malfoof, there will be a chapter in Jake's point of view. This end bit here was a little of that. ANYWAYS, thanks SO MUCH to the reviewers, you guys are awesome and sweet, and I really appreciate the comments, so keep them coming. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The bloodsucker__'__s eyes were like dried blood, his angelic face twisted into a hideous mask in death. Jacob__'__s nose was on fire from the sweet smell overwhelming him, the entire clearing was filled with it, and the strange smoke. Everyone was in motion, giving orders, watching the captive, talking in low tones. But his mind was focused on Seth__'__s thoughts streaming through his mind, informing them of the other battle going on. A sudden gust of wind pushed the darkened clouds faster across the sky. A moment before he heard the howl Jacob__'__s shackles rose. _

_Leah. _

_He followed her thoughts around a bend to find her on the ground nursing what looked like an injured leg while another one of the newborns crouched above her, growling low, then, seeing Jacob, suddenly readied to lunge. Jacob didn__'__t think, he moved to shove her out of the way, but something stopped him. It was like his paws were frozen to the ground, and he watched in horror as the creature closed in on her, his hands going around her neck. Leah howled again as the sound of cracking bones reached his ears-_

And he awoke breathing heavily, his heart pounding. He looked around his small darkened room, but couldn't shake the eerie feeling, so he decided to call. The phone rang four times, the longest moment of his life, before she picked up.

"Hello?" Leah said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, it's me." Jacob said with a sigh of relief.

"Jake? Do you know what time it is?" Jake cursed under his breath, checking: 3:36.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just… calling to make sure everything was ok."

"Mm, aside from the fatigue, yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I just, I mean, I was-"

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her voice suddenly more alert.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine, just a bad dream."

"Do you want me to come over or something?" he laughed lightly.

"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you." she laughed back,

"I'm serious. What kind of dream?"

"It was nothing. It just, spooked me." there was silence on the other end. "Leah? Are you asleep?"

"I'm still here. Just thinking."

"Ok, well I'm sorry I woke you. I'll go now."

"Alright. You sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." She hung up first. Jacob sat in the darkness of the room for a while longer. His mind was racing. He wasn't really sure why the dream had spooked him so much, he knew it hadn't really happened that way. _I'd been there in time, I saved her._ And with that thought he drifted into another restless sleep.

67385964835720562387540165174980563418704631870158743106138703178574747465203049

"A burger is supposed to be made out of meat."

"Says who?"

"A veggie burger is like… a woosy burger."

"Jared you're being such a close-minded idiot." Leah huffed. Jared rolled his eyes,

"Leah, I'm not telling you not to eat your blasphemy," at this everyone laughed, "I'm just saying, it seems unnatural for a burger to be made of…vegetables."

"Whatever." she replied, but there was a smile on her lips.

The pack was in Sam and Emily's backyard, evidently eating burgers. Jacob had watched the argument unfold like all their others. Everyone had learned not to get involved by this point.

"I like veggie burgers Leah." Kim said.

"Girls…" Jared muttered, but he couldn't keep the light from his eyes when he looked at her.

Well, nearly everyone. Leah smiled gratefully at her.

Overhead the sky was a clear sunny blue, extremely rare in Forks, so they were taking full advantage of it, all set up in lawn chairs and on the grass. A light breeze was blowing through the surrounding trees, and all in all, it was a perfect day.

Jake watched as Leah left the barbeque and made her way over to him. He yawned again when she sat next to him on the ground.

"You look tired." she said, placing her plate on her lap, "and you haven't really eaten much." He looked at her wryly,

"I'm fine mom." he said. She narrowed her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Hey!"

"Stop being a tool. I'm just worried about you. After that call last night I could barely sleep."

He sighed. He knew she was just looking out for him, but he'd rather she didn't worry. It's not like it was a big deal.

"I'm fine, really. A little tired maybe, but fine." She laughed after swallowing a bite of the burger.

"Jacob Black, you are infuriating." she said not unkindly.

"That's why you love me." Their gazes met for a moment, and she smiled,

"Mhmm, which is why later, you're going to tell me exactly what's bothering you."

"Leah I-"

"Hey Leah, can you help me with something." Emily called as she walked into the house.

"Sure." she replied. She kissed Jacob lightly on the cheek, then got up and went inside.

Jacob tossed his used plate in the garbage and walked over to the barbeque where Sam was finishing the last of the burgers. He nodded in greeting,

"Hey."

"Hey." Jake replied, his eyes narrowing slightly from the heat coming off the barbeque.

"So, Leah still hasn't talked to me." Sam said, no strong emotion showing in his voice. Jake nodded,

"Yeah I know. She just needs some time I'm sure. "

"Mm, I suppose you're right. I just wish there was something I could do. But I don't wanna force the conversation and screw everything up." he stated, flipping a patty onto a bun. "Who wants it!" he called.

"Sam, she's a girl, they always do things on their own time." Sam chuckled as Seth came and grabbed the burger.

"Too true man." he replied, then looked up to meet his eyes, "But how are you guys doing?"

Jake thought about it; they were… great together, they felt utterly comfortable with each other, they also argued all the time, and were both incredibly stubborn. But he wouldn't trade being with her for being with Bella ever.

"We're great." was all he said. Sam smiled wryly,

"Fair enough."

Just then Leah and Emily exited the house, laughing loudly. They made their way over to the pair.

"So Sam, " Leah said, mischief sparking in her eyes, " I hear your phone isn't working."

Sam frowned, glancing at Emily who looked like she was trying to hold back laughter,

"Yeah…"

"Emily tells me it's because it had crumbs in it… and you tried to wash it!" the girls then burst out laughing.

"Dude, you did what?" Jake asked, grinning. Sam scowled,

"It was dirty ok?!"

"Yeah but… it's not like a pair of shorts or something."

"Are you sure you don't want me to barbeque?" Leah asked,

"Yeah, I'm not sure we can trust you with appliances." Jake added.

"Ha…ha…ha" he said dryly.

"Oh no, you've hurt his feelings." Emily said, scolding playfully.

"Are you all done yet?" he asked.

"One sec," Leah said, pausing to laugh again, then, "Yes, now we're done." Sam rolled his eyes. Jake was glad at least that Leah was joking with him again. He could tell she was still accustoming herself to being around him again. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?… Oh hey mom…. Mhmm… yeah like ten minutes. Sure no problem…ok bye." She looked at them after she'd hung up. "My mom needs me to pick up some things from the store, so I'll just head out now. Seth can find his way back right."

"Aww, so soon?" Emily asked. Leah nodded.

"I'll go with you." Jacob said.

"Alright."

They quickly said goodbye to everyone and headed around the front of the house and towards Leah's car that was parked in the driveway.

"Can I drive?" Jake asked.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it." she replied. They faced off and he knocked her scissors with his rock.

He grinned as she tossed him the keys and they hopped in the car.

"That was nice." she stated, lying back and closing her eyes.

"Yup."

"I'd forgotten how much fun Em and I used to have. I used to tell her everything, everything. We were closer than any of my friends at school, except…" she trailed off, breathing in the fresh air.

"Euh, speaking of which," he said. She opened her eyes, looking at him,

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna talk to Sam about, you know, stuff?" she laughed lightly.

"Stuff?"

"You know what I mean." he replied, running his fingers through his shaggy hair as the tall trees passed overhead.

"Yeah, I will. Soon. I just need… some time, you know?" Jake laughed, remembering his and Sam's conversation.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

After about five minutes they pulled into the small plaza on the main road. There was a small grocery store, a convenience store, a gas station, and a local restaurant.

"I just have to pick something up at the gas station, I'll meet you inside." Jake called. Leah nodded and headed to the grocery. Jake stuck his hands in his pockets as he crossed the street. A light breeze whipped his long hair into his eyes. He pretended to ignore the looks he got from the store manager when he bought the Tylenol; he knew he probably looked like some kind of miscreant, but he'd gotten used to it by now, riding a motorcycle and all. After that he headed back over to the store. Inside smelt like produce and plastic, with the constant sound of "beeping" from the scanners in the cash lines. He began walking down the aisles, looking for her when something about chocolate brownies caught his attention. While he was trying to decide whether to get simply classic chocolate, chocolate with nuts, or double chocolate mix, a familiar voice reached his ears from another aisle over.

"Yeah… I know it's been a long time." It was Leah.

"It's like you disappeared off the face of the planet or something," came a female voice that he thought he'd heard before, but couldn't remember where.

"Well… I had a lot of things to deal with." Leah replied. Jacob walked down the aisle and around the corner to find them.

"No offence, but like some guy is no reason to totally ditch your friends."

Jacob turned the corner at that moment to see that Leah was talking to that Serra girl, he couldn't remember her last name, but she'd gone to his school and hung out in the same circle as Leah and Sam and their old friends.

Leah's back went rigid,

"What are you talking about?" she said. Jacob froze,

"We all know you went away because of Sam."

"You don't know what you're-"

"And honestly, that's pretty pathetic, everyone thinks so."

"Serra? Oh there you are!" a guy called from down the aisle, Carl something, "Is that Leah Clearwater?"

"Yeah I just ran into her."

"Wow, I haven't seen you since Sam…." and there he trailed off, coming to stand next to Serra. "Is it true you moved to Boston?"

"What?" Leah asked, scowling at them.

"That's what I heard."

"You didn't even go to commencement."

"I had better things to do." she replied darkly.

"Like what?" Serra asked, they had both cornered her. Jake continued to watch, he didn't want to step in, he knew how much she hated people thinking she was vulnerable.

"Like none of your business." The pair looked taken aback, but Carl spoke,

"Shit, you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"Yeah, just because everyone knows Sam dumped you for some other chick."

Leah's eyes narrowed, but she didn't speak.

"They were all talking about it at that party last week remember?" Serra said, turning to Carl,

"Haha, yeah I think Pete brought it up, he was totally smashed, but he had the hots for you since like grade nine." Serra laughed with him,

"Pete probably wouldn't have dumped you!" she giggled.

At last it seemed Leah was cracking, Jake noted. His blood was boiling at their words, they were a couple of jocks who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Listen, just leave me the hell alone, you don't even know me." she said in coldly, but her voice broke at the end of her sentence as she turned away from them, wiping fiercely at her eyes.

"Some way to treat your friends!" Carl muttered.

At last Jacob stepped out as Leah was nearing the end of the aisle. Her head was bowed, her shoulders tense. Jake moved in front of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said quietly. She nodded into his shoulder, holding him tightly. The pair stared at them for a moment, then quickly walked off, whispering to each other. "Forget them babe, their just parasites." he continued. She sniffled, pulling back,

"I know," she said wetly, "but I really did used to be friends with them. And to think I once trusted them. Eugh… it's disgusting." she wiped at her eyes again, looking up at him, "Thanks for being here."

"I wish I'd stepped in sooner." She shook her head,

"No, I needed to face my demons sooner or later." Jake nodded. Her eyes were far away, he could tell she was thinking about something else, so he simply kissed her lightly.

"Come on, I feel like buying brownies."

57842975829457842958729202983836465785849303030383847465657585954376353748594746

A/N: Hey everyone! Ummm… I know you're all like, BAHHH why did you take so long?! Haha, anywho, I'm sorry for that. I am also sorry that this chapter had little development, and was not very fluffy either. I hit a tiny block, but it's going somewhere, fear not (though I'm all ears for any advice you have ;). Also! I need to thank lizuhbethh for informing me that I made a mistake: yes Kim is Jared's not Paul's girlfriend, sorry for that! Lastly, thanks sooooo much to the sudden influx of reviewers, you guys are awesome! I really appreciate the encouragement and advice, please keep it coming! I want to know what you guys want to see happen. Lastly, in response to mickeymoused57 , hahah, I would love for them to get married and have kids, and if the story reaches that point, who knows? WELL, THANKYOU, again. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Hoarse screams reached his ears; dry and desperate. Jacob blinked rapidly, looking about him. Everything was dark and foggy, and he realized suddenly that he was in human form. He couldn't even see his feet below him due to the mist permeating everything. Suddenly like a curtain, the for parted to reveal a bloodsucker hovering over Leah, it's too pale fingers holding her neck. Another cry, Jacob realized it was his own._

"_Jake!" Leah called, her dark eyes meeting his. He ran towards them, but the fog closed._

"_Help me!" He searched frantically through the mist, but couldn't find anything-_

He awoke suddenly, once more in a shaken state. Jake quickly got out of bed and opened the window, letting the cool breeze hit his sweat covered body. Jacob breathed in deeply, calming his thumping heart. He raked his fingers through his damp hair.

What's happening to me? He thought. Could this be some kind of warning? He wasn't sure, and it made him uneasy.

7890303898465627272848494948490202928475757892457892407589107589230572935798375885867

Leah couldn't say what had woken her. The night seemed unnaturally still. She had her cover pulled up closely around her, even though she was never cold. Seth suddenly snored loudly, and she jumped. Outside the moon was ripe, casting a glow into the room; normally it would be ethereal, but that night it was eerie somehow.

Something tapped at the window. Leah shot up in bed, pulling the covers closer to her chin. Another tap, this one louder.

"Seth…..?" she whispered.

Come on Leah, you're stronger than this! She thought firmly, slowly pulling the blanket away. She took a deep breath, standing on the floor. She moved toward the window. Another tap! She realized it was something hitting the window.

"What on earth…." Just then a face appeared outside the window. Leah opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Leah!"

"Jake!?" she whispered harshly, "What the hell? How did you- when- I"

"Can you please open the window!" he said. She cast a look at the closed bedroom door, then walked to the window and unlatched it. Jake pulled himself through as she subconsciously pulled on the hem of her big t-shirt. She felt his eyes on her,

"What?" He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You look nice." She combed her fingers through tangled hair,

"Well, I just got up!" Seth snored loudly again and Jake put his finger to his lips. "What's going on?" she said more quietly. He wasn't meeting her gaze, but instead was glancing around the room,

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed,

"Well, it's not exactly every night you sneak up to my window at an ungodly hour, scaring the crap out of me!" she whispered loudly. Jake smiled briefly then moved closer.

"I just wanted to see you," he replied, playing with the ends of her hair. He was still in his pyjama bottoms, she noticed, with a rumpled white shirt, and his hair was sticking out all over. She put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. For a long moment their gazes locked, both reading each other's minds.

"Did you have another dream?" He nodded, but he couldn't look at her. "What is it?" He sighed, pulling away and moving to sit on her bed.

"I keep…" he began slowly, "seeing you dying. And I try to save you, but I'm always too late."

Leah stood in front of him.

"Is that why you came? To see if I was alright?" Jake nodded. She smiled, "Babe, don't worry about me, I'm fine, see. Maybe you should ask Billy if it could be something else."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." he then wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, resting his cheek on her stomach. "I know this is stupid," he said as she ran her fingers through his hair, "but I feel like I only just found you, I don't want to lose you now."

Leah laughed lightly,

"I understand." he squeezed her tighter. "You're such a sap." he froze,

"Oh really?" he pulled her hands from his hair, bringing them to her sides as he back to look at her. The moon silhouetted her lean frame. "Would you rather I was mean and tough?" she smirked,

"What if I did?" He suddenly grabbed her waist and tossed her onto the bed next to him. Leah yelped and laughed as her turned to lean over her, grinning as well.

"Quiet! If your brother finds me here, he'll kill me."

"Sorry!" she whispered back, but couldn't contain her laughter. He laughed too, then leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Are you serious?" he asked between kisses,

"Mmm.. About what?" she asked, slightly breathlessly.

"You want me to be tougher?" he moved to the other side of her neck, nibbling lightly.

"Of course not. I love you just the way you are." he once again froze. She frowned, "What is it?"

Jake pulled himself up slightly, looking her in the eyes, an indecipherable look on his face.

"You've never said that before." she shrugged,

"Well it's true, you're fine just as yourself."

"No no, I mean, you've never said that you lo…" he couldn't finish it, She bit her lip,

"Oh." she began fiddling with the bed sheets, looking out the window, "Well… that's the truth. I really do… love, you." she finished quietly. He was silent for a long moment, she could feel a burning starting behind her eyes, but willed herself not to do this in front of him. She focused on his rhythmic breathing, pressing his abdomen against her, or his strong warm arms on either side of her, or the smell of his hair. She really did love him, more than even she realized.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were dark and boring into her own, but they didn't seem troubled like they had when he'd came in.

"I love you too." he said. She smiled slowly, and he did too, showing off his dimples. "I mean that." he said firmly, "more than anything."

"Me too."

He kissed her then, warmly and deeply. Their tongues danced together as she ran her hands over his biceps, feeling the corded muscle their. He used one hand to prop himself up so he wouldn't crush her, and tangled his fingers in her long soft hair with the other hand, pulling her head back to deepen the kiss. Leah moaned into his mouth, pushing her hands under his shirt and over his back. Jake returned the favour, massaging her chest under her T-shirt. He broke the kiss to breath, and trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, nibbling lightly.

"Jake…" she said breathily, as he pinched her nipple lightly. Her hands were at his waist now, running her fingers under the waistband of his pants. He groaned loudly,

"Tease." he said. She grinned then gasped as he pinched her again. In response she pushed her hands past his waistband and grasped him in her warm hand. Jake moaned, burying his face in her neck.

"Leah" he gasped. She ignored him, stroking him lightly, "Leah, stop." he said tightly, though it pained him. She laughed lightly, then stopped when he pulled his hands away from her. She whined in protest, but stopped her ministrations. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down, not moving.

"What's wrong?" she asked, though she suspected she knew the answer. He sighed, lifting his head,

"What's wrong is, we're in your bed, at your house, and your brother and your mom are right down the hall and could catch us at any moment. Personally I don't really want to be caught in this… position." she huffed, but nodded,

"I guess you're right." she conceded. He smiled, kissing her lightly, then rolled off her to lie next to her on the bed. "Why do you have to be so noble?" she said, pouting slightly. He chuckled,

"Hardly." he was rubbing her side through the shirt. She yawned widely, then realized how late it was.

"I suppose we should get to sleep."

"We?"

"You're not going to leave me are you?" he sighed, shaking his head,

"I guess I ca stay for a little bit." she grinned, snuggling up to him. Leah rested her head on his chest, and draped one leg over his.

"I'm glad you're here." she said quietly, loving the feel of his fingers in her hair, and playing over her arm.

"Of course." he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"About these dreams…"

"Yeah?"

"Don' stress yourself ok? I hate to see you worried, especially over me." He chuckled, and she felt the vibrations all throughout her body.

"I know. I'll try." She moved closer to him, unconsciously brushing her knee against him. "Careful." he said tightly.

"Oops." she said, laughing quietly.

"Tease." he said again. She only laughed more, kissing the plane over his heart.

"I love you." she said to the darkness.

"I love you too."

A/N: Hey everyone! I've been away for awhile, out of the country, which is why there's been a bit of a lull in the posting. Well, I know this chapter was slightly short, and yes it was fairly fluffy, but I think every couple ought to go through the "I love you" stage right? BRACE YORSELVES. it's about to get a bit rocky. I can't say anymore. I appreciate the reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks to Malfoof for all your suggestions. Please continue to let me know what you'd like to see, thanks so much everyone! Till the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leah walked up to the front door of the small house and knocked a few times. Outside was slightly overcast and humid. She brushed some damp hair from her forehead, a little sweaty from the long walk. A few moments later Sam opened the door. His eyes widened upon seeing her there. He seemed to contemplate exactly what to say for a few moments while she simply stood there.

"Hey." he said simply.

She nodded, "Hey."

"Are you looking for Emily? Cause she went out and-"

"No. I was looking for you." she said, meeting his eyes.

Sam nodded, then opened the door wider, "Come in."

She followed him into the kitchen. Inside smelt like something had been baking recently. Leah smiled to herself; just like Emily.

"Would you like something to drink or eat? Em made some onion buns." Sam asked as she sat at the kitchen table. Leah suddenly burst out laughing.

Sam frowned, "Umm… is everything ok?" he asked.

Leah shook her head, calming her laughter. "Sam, this is first time we've been alone together since everything happened, and we're talking about onion buns! It's crazy how cautious you are around me."

He grinned faintly, shrugging, "You haven't exactly made it easy."

Leah sighed, looking out the window.

"I know… And I _am_ sorry."

"Oh god, don't be sorry. After what I've put you through-"

"Sam, listen to me." she said firmly, cutting him off. "I think you've suffered enough for what you did. And I believe you feel remorse about it. But I don't want you to torture yourself anymore. I was a bitch, I know that, I made it hard on you. I suppose I just wanted some sort of retribution, which, ironically, I never felt… until Jake."

A ghost of a smile passed over his face,

"I'm happy for you."

She smiled at him, "I believe you…" She stood up suddenly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Look… I know you never meant to hurt me. And I think that, you loved me, with everything you had then." she blinked rapidly, trying to ease the burning in her eyes,

"I guess… everything changes, people especially. Sometimes it's just difficult to let go." she felt her voice breaking, but tried her best to hold in the tears. Sam's eyes softened,

"I did love you. Believe me."

"That's just, nothing compared to what you feel now… for Emily."

Sam bit his lip, not able to look at her,

"Well… no."

There was a long pause.

"I understand that feeling now." she said quietly.

He did meet her eyes then, and they were dark and fathomless, just like she remembered.

"Can I hug you now?" he asked. She laughed, wiping at her eyes,

"Yes."

His embrace was tight and familiar. She closed her eyes, but didn't fight the tears that sprang to them as she inhaled his smell and memories came crashing over her, only this time they weren't tinged with bitterness, simply cherished.

5789275843093793082653472805695983420948392849275759494529049495596

About a half hour later the pair were sitting at the kitchen table, talking and reminiscing.

"Oh God, what about when you and Carl flooded the boys bathroom the day of Mrs. Fenwig's test! She was furious because her room was right next door!"

"We didn't have to take the test did we?" he replied, laughing with her.

"Those were good times."

"Yeah…"

"Umm, can I ask you something? It might sound a little strange." she asked tentatively. Sam frowned, but shrugged,

"Go for it."

"Ok. Well, you know, how like, Jake was sent to keep an eye on me for that afternoon while you guys were out? And that's sort've when we… you know… did you plan that?"

"Did I plan it?" he asked, eyes wide,

"Yeah, I mean, it was your idea for Jake to be with me, and for me to stay behind in the first place. So you know…"

"Do I look like cupid to you?"

She laughed, "It was just a question."

Sam smirked, "Fair enough. No I didn't plan it. I just figured you two had stuff to work out, I guess it just worked out better than I'd planned. Next I'll be ditching you and Jared on a deserted island."

She narrowed her eyes, "Awesome."

Soon they were both laughing.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"Babe! Can you help me get the rest of the bags out of car?" Emily called from the hallway. She came around the corner, her arms full of plastic grocery bags. "I didn't get the-Oh Leah! Hey!"

"Hey Em, sorry to barge in like this, I was just-"

"No, no. Don't be silly. I love having you here." Emily replied before dropping the bags on the floor.

"I'll go get those." Sam said, standing from the table.

"Thanks."

He kissed her cheek lightly, then walked out the door. Emily smiled at Leah warmly, as she began unpacking the bags.

"So you and Sam are…" she started as Leah moved to help.

"We're… we're ok I think. Maybe a little shaky, but ok."

"Good. I'm so glad to hear that, you have no idea. How could I handle my two favourite people in the world not speaking to each other?"

Leah shrugged, putting a carton of milk in the fridge.

"Where's Jake?" Emily asked. Leah opened her mouth to answer when suddenly the phone rang. Emily grabbed it, "Hello?… Speak of the devil, hey Jake… yes she is… Sure." Emily handed Leah the phone as Sam walked back into the kitchen, the majority of the bags in his hands.

"Hello?" Leah said, "Hey… I'm fine, you?…you did what?!"

5798425782049020293837566904902495890420759835962065789643857245675

Leah ran her fingers lightly over the inked skin,

"It looks amazing." she said from behind him. Jake grinned. "I can't believe you got two at the same time."

He shrugged, causing the muscles under her hand to bunch and relax,

"I've felt worse pain than that. You should see the one Jared got."

She smiled beautifully, examining the tattoo around his bicep. Unlike the one on his back which was a sleek black wolf, this one was an intricate symbol of the Quileute going around his arm.

"I can't believe you. You said that you and Billy were just going out for the day. This is what happens when I leave you alone for too long, you get tattooed?"

"Don't you like them?"

"I love them. Just promise me you won't get anymore."

"Why?" Leah moved from where she was standing behind him to come and sit in his lap. They were in the garage at his home, one of the cars he was working, partially in tact, stood next to them.

"Because two is enough. They look great, but I don't want you getting addicted and turning into some inked-up fiend." He laughed, his arms around her waist.

"I guess I can't argue with that." She put her slender arms around his neck, leaning closer,

"Maybe I should get one." she mused. His eyes narrowed,

"You think you could handle it?"

"Of course! If you can I can."

"Alright, well where? Here?" he pressed his hand to the small of her back and she gasped lightly as they were brought closer together, "Or here" his fingers touched her exposed shoulder blade, "Or here" danced across her ribs, "or here?" he traced her hipbone and she jumped in his arms, laughing.

"Stop that, you know I'm ticklish!" she said.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." he said, grinning, as he ran his fingers over the spot again. She laughed more, trying to twist out of his grasp. At last she pried herself away, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh God!" Seth groaned, entering the garage, "I think I'll die from all the love in this room!"

Jake rolled his eyes at Seth,

"Aw, baby brother," Leah said, walking over to him, "we need to find you a lady."

"I'm fine thanks." he replied, side-stepping her hug.

"Good thinking Seth," came Sam's voice from the doorway, "Girls are trouble."

"Says the guy who almost killed his.." Jake mumbled under his breath. Leah grinned, shaking her head.

"So lets see the damage." Sam said, walking over to where Jake was sitting, Seth close behind him. "Wow.. Looks good."

"Doesn't it?"

"It's a good thing you feel that way Lee," Seth said, laughing, "Kim flipped a lid when she heard about Jared."

"I'm surprised he could tear himself away for that long." she replied dryly.

"Be nice." Jake chided mockingly. Leah smirked at him.

"I'll nicely smack that look off your face." Jake winced,

"You wound me."

"You'll live."

"Sometimes you're such-"

"IF, you guys are done," Sam cut in sharply as Seth sniggered, "The others are waiting for us up on the cliff."

849048282948849747949874892428429929259045980954980524959394848489

The group made it to the cliff top just as the sun was setting. Jared had already shown off his tattoo to everyone. It was a totem animal on his bicep. Quil and Embry had begun setting up the fire, while Paul and Emily set up food.

Kim smiled brightly when she saw Seth, Jake, Leah and Sam walked over. Leah waved in return, coming over.

"Ah Jake, you're still alive. That means it must have gone fairly well." Jared said.

"Jared why do you always assume that the answer to everything is violence?"

"Because I've been around enough women."

"You're such a sexist pig." Leah grumbled, walking to the fire. Jared rolled his eyes at her, going to talk to Sam a bit.

"Honestly Kim, I don't know how you deal with him." Leah said to the other girl as they sat down together. Kim laughed,

"I know he seems difficult sometimes, and he is, but he can also be the sweetest person I've ever met."

Just then Embry made his way over to them,

"Leah, I've decided that, even though it's kinda weird, I like that you and Jake are together."

"Thanks Embry." Leah grinned, "May I ask why?"

"Because now we don't have to deal with your whining and bitterness anymore, you can just complain to each other." he replied brightly. Leah glared as Kim laughed.

"Gee Em, you're so thoughtful."

A little while later they were all assembled around the camp fire, eating and joking together.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Seth said, raising his hands, "Halle Berry, or Jessica Alba?"

"Umm…" Quil thought, "Definitely Halle."

"Why?"

"She's just classic, and she had more experience."

The group erupted in laughter and yelling,

"More experience in what?", "But Jessica is so hot!", "And you think your lack of experience will attract her?"

Leah just laughed as Quil turned bright red and tried to hide behind Emily. Leah felt Jake's warm hands rubbing up and down her back. This was certainly a change from the last time they'd been up on this cliff. She squeezed Jake's arm lightly to show her appreciation.

7590428942085094257840260303938280509245790437589753824948582902805

At last, around 11 o'clock, the pack decided it was time to leave. After cleaning everything up, they split to head home.

"Seth how are you getting home?" Leah asked.

"Yeah baby boy?" Jared mocked. Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll just walk with Paul and them."

"Ok, I'm taking my car to Jake's, I'll see you later."

"See yah."

Leah drove down the dark road towards Jacob's house, her mind far away. Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh. She smiled faintly,

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You were thinking about something, I thought I'd lost you."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Jake laughed, "Nothing."

She gave him an inquisitive look, but he shook his head. Soon after they pulled into the driveway. When they got inside Leah yawned loudly.

"Where is everyone?" Leah asked, falling down on the couch. Jake smirked,

"If by everyone you mean, my dad, he's at Chief Swan's house for a game. That's what I was telling you in the car." Leah's eyes narrowed as she looked at him from the couch, remaining silent for a long moment.

"So… we're all alone… for the night?"

Jake swallowed loudly, but stayed near the door.

"I guess."

"Hmm.. What should we do with that?" she said, standing from the couch and making her way over to him. "I'd like to get another look at those tattoos."

"Oh really…" he replied, pulling her against his chest. She giggled, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. Their mouths met in a gentle, warm kiss, neither speeding up. Leah sighed happily against his mouth, pulling back so he could trail kisses down her throat.

"You taste good.." he said, his tongue hot on her collarbone. She closed her eyes as his hands ran up and down her side, careful not to tickle her this time. She ran her fingers through his silky hair, pulling him closer. Eventually they parted so Jacob could take off his shirt. Leah moved behind him, kissing all along the newly inked skin on his shoulder blade. Her mouth was like fire on his already burning flesh. He groaned, grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

She looked around once they were inside. Small and simple, but still covered in his wonderful scent. He turned on the light on his bedside table, then beckoned for her to come next to him.

Leah smiled lazily, pulling her shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. She was wearing a slightly lacier black bra. Jake groaned again, his eyes locking on her.

"Come here." he said, his voice thick. She shivered inwardly at the sound of it, but remained where she was. She then pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting it trail down her back. She began fumbling with the button on her jeans, feeling Jake's gaze burning into her.

"It's stuck!" she said, laughing. Jake flew over to where she stood, pushing her hands aside,

"Let me."

Jake quickly yanked down the zipper and pulled her pants down so hard she stumbled into the closet door, yelping.

"Easy tiger." she said, laughing. He was kneeling before her now, and grinned, right before placing a kiss on her abdomen.

"Sorry." he mumbled, placing more kisses on her hipbones. He ran his fingers over the toned flesh of her stomach, watching as it jumped beneath his hands. Jake then kissed his way down, over her belly button, toward her burning center. Leah's breath hitched in her throat as he kissed her through the fabric of her underwear.

"Jake I-" she stuttered,

"Sshh… relax." he whispered, caressing her thighs. He then stood up, pressing himself flush against her. "We're going to take this slow, I promise I won't push you." she kissed him hard, pouring the overwhelming love she was feeling into it, as he ran one hand through her hair. His other hand made it's way to her chest and cupped one breast in his hand, squeezing lightly. Leah moaned into his mouth, and he squeezed again. Quickly he reached behind her, unclasping her bra.

"This feels like déja vue." she said as he pulled away to look at her.

"Maybe I should have put the phone off the hook."

Leah laughed, then sucked in a breath as Jake covered one of her breasts in his mouth. She moaned again as he swirled his tongue over it. Soon he began lavishing attention on the over side. By the end she was breathing heavily.

Jake kissed her lightly again, but felt her hands on his belt buckle. She quickly removed it, then undid his pants so he could kick them off. Jake then picked her up bridal style, and took the two steps to his bed. He leaned over her, kissing every inch of exposed flesh as she ran her hands over his taught stomach and arms.

Eventually he broke away form her mouth, and slowly kissed and licked all the way down, through the valley between her breasts, over her abdomen, around her navel, and finally to her underwear. He slowly eased them off her hips, then down her legs. Leah began blushing like crazy, trying to push her knees together. Jake held her thighs firmly, looking up at her with warm eyes.

"Leah, trust me." he said quietly. And she did, though she was still a bit nervous. He then dipped his head down, and she had to grip the sheets tightly to keep from crying out. She hadn't felt this way in so long. She thrashed beneath him, moaning out his name. When at last her climax hit she did yell, arching her back. Jake looked down at her the entire time. When she was finished she lay there gasping.

"You've done that before." she accused. He chuckled, crawling up her body, to plant a kiss on her nose.

"Only for you baby."

She smiled, feeling utterly content.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Ok good."

" Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you." she said, trailing her fingers down to his boxers where he was making himself painfully known. She yanked them down his legs, and he quickly pushed them off. Leah then grasped him in her hand, pumping lightly. Jake groaned, kissing her shoulder. After a few moments she began to speed up. Jacob moaned loudly, then pulled her hand away,

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't think I can last through that, I want to be with you." he said gruffly. She smiled, understanding.

"I want to be with you too."

"Have you ever…?" he asked. Leah sighed, looking away.

"Yes…" He forced her to look at him.

"Hey… it's ok, I know how much you and Sam loved each other."

She looked apologetically at him,

"I love you Jacob." she whispered, kissing his jaw line.

"I love you too." he replied.

A few moments later she parted her legs for him, and they came together with one hard thrust. Jake groaned loudly, and Leah gasped. They both froze for a moment, savouring being together for the first time. Jake kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. And Leah rubbing circles across his back. Soon they began to rock together, slowly at first, then faster and faster, till they were both crying out each other's names. At last they came together, collapsing in a sweaty pile on the bed.

4839048390248390849275739290385295783842599938382272626537485752939

A few hours later they lay together, curled up under the covers on the small bed. The bedside lamp had been turned off, and moonlight filtered through the curtains, illuminating them.

"So I was thinking…" he said.

"Mmm?" she asked, feeling his hands in her hair.

"Now that we've done it, why not part ways and pretend like we're strangers. You know, the whole one night stand thing."

"Sounds good to me. Who needs love anyway? It's all about the physical."

"Definitely." They laughed together.

"I never want to leave you baby, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said, squeezing him tightly.

"Ditto."

They remained silent for a few moments.

"So I'm guessing things with Sam went well today then?"

"Yeah… I think we've started the healing process. It'll just take some time."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Well, now that I've done it, I think it's your turn." she said, making mindless patterns on his chest.

"Done what?"

"Started the healing process."

"So… what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Bella."

A/N: Tadah! That was a pretty long chapter, I hope you all enjoy. I am so amazed by all the reviews, please continue, it's so encouraging. Firstly, thanks to 4thepeople, for the pointers on the writing. I tried my best not to make it confusing, I hope it's better, but just let me know. Also to secret-scribbled-notebooks, yes she would be older than him, but I figured since they mature so quickly and grow so fast, whatever! Lol. For Quil Explodes, I put the little Embry tid bit in there for you to see a bit about how the pack felt, but I will add more, fear not.

OK. So thanks guys so much for your support, please let me know what you think, I really appreciate everything! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jake looked at the white house and feelings of dread crept over him. Underneath all the anxiety he knew he was doing the right thing, but in that moment, all Jake could think about was the last time they'd spoken; a chance encounter on the road. She was wearing her wedding ring, but otherwise, seemed unchanged.

Leah was at home waiting, she said it was best that he do this alone.

Just then the front door opened and she was walking briskly towards him. He took a deep breath, regretting it instantly as the sickly-sweet smell assailed his sense. He smiled tentatively, but couldn't make himself move.

"Jake!" She said brightly, coming to a stop.

"Hey Bells."

She moved as if she was going to hug him, but then stopped, and awkwardly stepped back a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't the bloodsucker tell you that too? I thought she could see into the future." He supposed it wasn't the best place to start, but he couldn't help it. Thankfully she just rolled her eyes. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about some… things. Do you want to go for a drive or something?"

Her brown eyes searched his for a long moment, then finally she replied.

"Sure."

9049880244893029400298030385472893874980283990409298599208898908383

Somehow they ended up at the beach. She was being cautious around him, he could tell. Who could blame her though, he guessed he'd sort've gave her the impression he didn't want to see her anymore. It was strange being so near to her now and not having those feelings anymore, Jake thought. She was still one of his closest friends, and he could never condone what she was doing to herself, but at the same time, doing crazy things over stupid feelings suddenly made sense to him.

"So what's up?"

Jake sighed, trying to decide how to say this. He took one of her pale hands in his.

"Bells, I care about you a lot."

"Look Jake-"

"Wait. I care about you a lot, and I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me."

She looked puzzled, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I know I've made things difficult for you, I'm sorry for that. Here's the thing… I'm in love with Leah." Her mouth instantly popped open in surprise. He waited a few long tense seconds as she processed that. He saw a million emotions cross her eyes, like there were really cogs turning inside her mind, but still she remained silent and agape. "You know you're gonna start catching flies." He told her ruefully. She snapped her mouth shut, smiling ever so slightly.

"I can't believe it…. When? How? I mean, I'm so happy for you, it's just…."

"Unexpected?"

"Well yeah!"

He chuckled,

"Trust me, I know."

"But I really mean that," she said, squeezing his hand briefly, "I am happy for you, more than you can imagine."

"I think I believe that."

She hit him lightly, he barely even felt it.

"Does this mean you'll come to my wedding?" she asked in a small voice. He ran his fingers through his hair. Was I ready for that? He wondered. She looked at him hesitantly,

"Sure I will."

993092578453892747815904821749315938465829103936757900938490284038143

Just as he was expecting, Leah was waiting impatiently for him when he finally went to her house. She threw her arms around him before he could even open his mouth.

"Did everything go ok?" she asked, still holding him.

"Yeah, surprisingly."

"I'm really proud of you." He laughed lightly,

"Thanks."

She pulled back, taking his hand and leading him out of the house.

"Come on, Emily made a huge lunch for everyone." she said briskly. He noticed she wasn't making eye contact with him. He stopped suddenly, making her turn to look at him. Her dark eyes were moist.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, moving closer. She shook her head, shrugging,

"Nothing, nothing. I was just being a stupid girl."

"Leah-"

"Let's go, we're going to be-"

"Shut up." and she did, instantly, her eyes wide. "What is it?" he repeated firmly, but his eyes were soft. Leah sighed,

"I don't know… I guess some part of me was just afraid that, when you saw her again, you might… I mean it's not like we've imprinted on each other or anything…" He was shocked that she would think that. Jake suddenly grasped her face in his hands, speaking fervently to her,

"Who cares if we haven't?! _I… love… you_, do you hear me? Screw imprinting! This feels so much more right, because it's _real! _And that's not going to change, I promise." she winced at the last word, and he sighed. "I'm not him Leah." she blinked rapidly, squeezing his forearms so hard it hurt.

"I know… I'm sorry."

He quickly pulled her face to his in an urgent kiss. She matched him in passion, a few lone tears spilling down her cheeks. Her fingers were like a vice on his arms, and his hand gripped her hair tightly, holding her head in place. Their lips moved feverishly together, the potency of the kiss overwhelming them both.

8802759028908443275872935802859042859478590285942578494748267892674

Time suddenly began to pass very easily and without much incident. Jake and Leah grew closer and closer, along with the rest of the pack. He stopped having the nightmares, and had never felt more content in his whole life.

The pair began making plans for college together. Jake would be graduating soon, and then they'd both decided to go to a local school to study. The borders of their territory were never crossed, though the patrols continued to run. Leah spent more and more time with Emily, and the girls soon grew almost as close as they had once been. Then, Sam and Emily discovered they were going to have a baby. Everyone was thrilled for them. It was a couple months after this announcement that things suddenly changed.

7598042849302840374023875984659278348932749328748927478574927584856

_Fog was surrounding him again. His human ears heard the cries from close by. Jacob ran through the mist calling out to her._

"_Leah!" _

_There she was in front of him, running like her life depended on it. He yelled her name again, following her, but she didn't seem to hear or see him. In her arms she carried something that she kept close to her chest. Her eyes were wild as she ran, her breathing ragged. _

_Suddenly the mist closed in, just as he saw a snow-white creature chasing after her._

"_No!" she screamed. Jake echoed her cry, but she was lost to him._

When he awoke it wasn't violently. His heart was pounding though, and he was a bit damp with sweat. It was the middle of the afternoon. He'd been up late last night on patrol and had dozed off in front of the T.V. Billy was milling around in the kitchen.

Just then the telephone rang.

"Hello?" came Billy's voice, "Oh Leah dear, how are you?…. Sure, he's right here." Billy nodded to Jacob, who stood to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She sounded a little apprehensive.

"How are you?"

"Umm.. I need to talk to you. I'm at Emily's."

Jake frowned,

"Sure, I'll be right there." And then she hung up.

"What was that about?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to Sam's alright?"

"Ok."

Jake quickly ran to his room to throw a shirt on, then bolted out the front door in a run. Everything flew past him as he ran to the small house, his mind racing ahead of him. What could this possibly be about? She'd sounded so distracted on the phone. The errant thought that maybe she'd imprinted flew through his mind, but he pushed that aside, not liking the way it made his heart stop.

At last he made it to the house. Emily had the door open when he got there.

"She's out back." she said quietly. He might of imagined it, but he swore there was a tiny smile in her voice. Jacob marched through the house and out the back door. Leah was there sitting on a lawn chair, her legs curled up under her, staring into the forest.

She turned to look at him when he came through the door. She looked tired, and her hair was a bit messy. Jake forced a small smile on his face, coming to crouch next to her.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." she replied. Her voice not unhappy, but not exactly bright either.

"So… what's going on? Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly, absently toying with the hair curling around his neck.

"I think so. But…" his heart constricted,

"But what?"

She met his gaze,

"Well, I'm pregnant."

A/N: Hello everyone. I know this took awhile, as a matter of fact I was reading Breaking Dawn, which is excellent! Full of surprises. I'm not sure yet how much of breaking dawn will influence the plot of my story. We'll have to see. But yes! She's pregnant, but there's still more bombs to be dropped. Let me know what you think! Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_So… what's going on? Are you ok?" _

_She nodded slowly, absently toying with the hair curling around his neck._

"_I think so. But…" his heart constricted,_

"_But what?" _

_She met his gaze,_

"_Well, I'm pregnant."_

Wind rushed through the nearby trees, clouds moved to uncover the sun above, someone opened and closed a door inside the house. But Jake remained still, eyes fixed on her.

"Pregnant…." he murmured to himself. She frowned, but nodded slowly. He suddenly looked away from her, staring into space. After a few moments of silence, Leah spoke,

"I'll… leave you alone for a minute, let you think." she said quietly, standing from the chair. Before she could step away, Jake reached out and grabbed her wrist firmly in his hand. She looked down at him questioningly.

"I _do_ need to think, but… I'd rather you stayed with me."

"I can do that."

So she sat down next to him on the grass, listening to his strong heartbeat as he remained silent for a long time. After awhile she was afraid he'd gone into shock, so she leaned up to look at his face. The corner of his mouth was twisted in the ghost of a smile, and his dark eyes were far away. Suddenly he focused on her and quickly planted a kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Wow." he said.

"Wow what, you weirdo?"

He chuckled lightly,

"Well, that was by far, the very last thing I expected you to tell me. I'm floored, but in a good way!" he added hastily at the darkening in her face. "I'm just… in shock."

"Well brace yourself, cause there's more." she said grimly.

"What is it?" he asked, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Well, it's growing really fast. Sam invited Carlisle over to-"

"Woah, woah! Carlisle, got to see _my_ baby before I did?!"

"Calm down. We didn't know what we were dealing with. I couldn't possibly have gone to a normal doctor, now could I?"

Jake sighed, relenting.

"Anyways, Carlisle said that it's growing healthily enough, but it's as though it already has werewolf blood in it. That's why everything is happening so fast. He also said that I can't phase until after it's born, the resetting of my body could damage it." Leah exhaled loudly as she finished. "Did you get all of that?"

Jake smirked, and then pulled her closer.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired… very tired. And ravenous, as in, more than usual."

"Is that even possible?"

She laughed, the gleam finally returning to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I could barely process everything myself. I told my mom… she wasn't angry, once I promised to still continue with my college plans."

"I agree with her."

Leah sighed,

"Can we do this?"

He was silent for a moment,

"After what we've been through in the past year, I think we can handle it." and he believed it. Just then an indignant voice sounded from inside,

"Now can I break his neck?!"

9449298428742942978297852290285930235893025753987275079432653782094

"How do you feel?" Kim asked Leah as they sat in the kitchen at Sam and Emily's house a week later.

Leah chuckled,

"Fat."

Kim laughed too,

"I mean other than that."

Leah closed her eyes for a long moment, thinking. Eventually she said,

"I feel scared, and protective, and not at all like I think a mother should feel."

Kim nodded slowly,

"I'm sure all new mothers feel that way."

"Well that's just it, the word 'mother' in itself doesn't even sound like it belongs to me." Leah replied, her eyes fixed on the table top.

"No kidding Leah, do you know how old you are? If it was anyone else I would have thought this was a stupid idea. But you'd be surprised at your own strength when you need it."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right. Thanks."

"Now, to repay me for my kindness you could…."

Leah frowned,

"Yes?"

Kim bit her lip,

"Well, it's just that he's been bugging me about it so much…"

"Kim spit it out!"

"Ok, ok… name the baby Jared?"

Leah couldn't help it, she laughed so hard she snorted.

"yeah… I didn't think so."

85902457820471570028334824905829075429759028594280589408259427857268937680536903656

One month later, Jake stood in the Cullen's living room. A place he'd found himself in more times than he'd like to admit, which was, ever. He tried to breath shallowly, to dilute the smell, but naturally, with five of them in the room, it was hard to avoid. He wasn't here for them though. He looked down at Bella's frail body on the couch, and couldn't help but compare it to Leah's healthy, lush body, despite the baby. It was strange, almost too coincidental, that they'd gotten pregnant so close to each other, and that both their babies were growing at a far more rapid pace than was normal, but then again, he'd come to realize that coincidences were less and less likely.

He talked to Bella for a little while, trying to keep her spirits up. The prospect of her being killed by this thing was horrifying, so he tried not to think about it, to convince himself that she was stronger than that.

After about an hour, he excused himself. When he looked at Edward's face it was tormented. He knew that Edward was jealous that Leah was in fine condition, and it filled him with some guilt, but not enough. Edward suddenly shook his head gently,

"I wish you all the best." he said quietly. Jake's eyes widened in shock, but he simply nodded and left.

There was one good side to all of this; Sam had decided, that if Bella and her child did survive, the pack would let it live, because both Emily and Leah were pregnant, and he didn't want to put them in danger. It was strange enough not having Leah in the pack for patrolling. Jake was so used to hearing her thoughts in his head all the time, especially her thinking about him. But naturally they would feel a loss if any pack member was missing, but he would never risk the baby being harmed. The baby. He'd never imagined himself being a father at such a young age, him and Leah weren't even married yet, or in college. Deep down, he didn't think he was ready for it, which is why, in a way, the fact that Leah couldn't phase was a blessing.

85940376959200249579428593024526810953784931057843653871907543954758

Leah ran her hands over her swelling tummy for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon. The baby was anxious, she could tell, and it was her fault. Whenever Jacob went over to _their_ house she felt apprehensive, ill at ease. Although this fear might have been unfair considering all the help Carlisle provided, she couldn't displace the feeling. She knew what Bella's child was doing to her, and once again she smoothed her fingers across the expanse of her stomach, silently thanking her baby for being so good. It was wild to think she'd grown so much in such a short period of time. Carlisle said according to her rapid growth, it would be due in about two weeks. At this, her heart started pounding fast again, and once more the baby grew restless.

"Sorry, sorry," she soothed. "I just can't wait to see you for myself."

In truth she was also scared. Unbidden, wild thoughts flew though her mind, like, how can I afford to have a baby? How will I take care of him or her when Jake and I are at school? And, am I willing to bring a child into the world, already knowing they'll have to go through the pains of being a werewolf? Especially if it's a girl?

She sighed, trying to repress the feelings of anxiety. Emily was the happiest soon-to-be mother in the world. Although anyone with eyes could see her natural maternal qualities, she mothered the pack all the time. But was Leah meant to be a mother? How could you tell?

Just then she saw Jake break out of the trees, approaching he house. She exhaled in relief, and sat on the bed. Her mom opened the door. A few moments later he was in her doorway, a glass of orange-juice in his hand.

"Hey" he said warmly.

"Hi"

"Your mom told me to give this to you." He said, coming to sit next to her on the bed. Leah groaned,

"She's treating me like a sponge; I've never ingested so many liquids before!"

Jake laughed,

"It's supposed to be-"

"Be good for the baby. I know, I know," she replied, downing the glass in one big gulp. "So, how did it go?"

"Mmm.. ok. She's, not doing much better. That house is like freaking mortuary, no pun intended."

Leah laughed lightly,

"it's… too bad that she's so sick, they must be really worried."

Jake's eye went wide in fake shock,

"Wow, I can't believe your nose isn't half way across the room after that one."

"Hey!" she said indignantly, "I really am sorry for them…"

Jake chuckled,

"If you say so. Anyways, hows my baby doing?"

"I'm perfectly fine love."

Jake rolled his eyes causing her to laugh.

"The baby's perfect too. Honestly."

He smiled, resting a hand on her tummy.

"Good," he replied, leaning over to kiss where his palm had been.

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"These past few days I've been feeling really…"

"Hungry?" he supplied. She laughed with him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No, no," she said, after catching her breath, "I've been feeling really anxious. I don't know what to expect, I just wish he or she was here now!"

"Seriously? I've heard it's really painful."

"Can you be serious for two seconds?" she said through a smile.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that, I'm really anxious too Leah… really. I don't know what our lives are going to look like in a few weeks. But I think we'll make it through."

"Me too."

"Well… aren't we a perfect, cute couple." He grumbled. She nodded,

"Yeah, it's nauseating. Knock it off."

They laughed again.

"Promising me one thing." She said after a few moments.

Holding back another sarcastic comment, Jake replied,

"Anything."

"Don't let us turn into some boring couple who gets frumpy after having kids."

Jake laughed,

"Trust me babe, that's not going to happen." He affirmed this, turning to capture her mouth in a deep kiss. She sighed into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back through her thin shirt, kissing her feverishly. Suddenly a voice called,

"Knock it off!"

The pair broke apart laughing.

"Sorry Seth." Leah called.

He was still adjusting to the new situation, but Leah knew deep down he was excited about the baby too.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled back.

"On another note," Leah stated, "I actually am hungry."

85904259024895402850030394958492758079208493275902794528952089430289458498529852989

A/N: AAAHHH. So many reviewers! Thanks guys, you're all amazing, and I hope this chapter sated you for now. VERY important, I know some people are wondering, is breaking dawn going to affect my story? Jake and Leah just got together! The answer is yes and no. Fear not, Jake will not be imprinting! But, as you saw, there will be some factors from BD in this story, not too much, though. Alright, the next chapter is going to have some action! So please keep the reviews coming. Till next time!


End file.
